


【盾冬】放羊的星星

by Zhaimumumu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaimumumu/pseuds/Zhaimumumu
Summary: *背景复联三后，全员存活*ooc预警*温馨HE 内含手推车





	【盾冬】放羊的星星

Fury在文件右下角签上自己的名字，盖好许久都不曾使用过的钢笔，把那份仅有三页的文件在黑色办公桌上调转方向，示意桌子前站着的人，赶紧把这烦人的东西拿走。

 

这年头，局里只有一件事需要人拿着一张真正的纸跑来跑去，那便是辞职。

 

“谢谢。”

桌子前跨步立着的人习惯性站的周正挺直，像座小山，声音一如既往低沉平稳，只是收走文件的动作过于麻利，出卖了心里的着急。

 

“快走快走。”早就被这人的辞职搞得神烦，之前留人嘴皮子都磨白了也没用。

带着半边眼罩本应该霸气侧漏的局长这时候抬头纹里都透着火气，向后靠在椅背上，只想眼不见心不烦，心里默念儿孙自有儿孙福。被赶的人点了个头算是告别，转身走出了办公室。

 

 

Sam靠在局长办公室门边的墙低头看着手机笑的正欢。

别误会，并不在和哪个漂亮的姑娘调情，他在围观内部闲聊群里以Natasha为首，猜测这回铁了心坚持辞职的人会被训话几分钟。高大身影出来的时候吓了他一跳，赶紧锁了屏。

 

充满调侃的讨论被关在手机里，不然那看热闹的八卦气氛要溢出天花板。

 

“嘿，Cap！这么快！” 

 

“嗯，签字了。”Steve这会儿才松了口气，扬了扬手里的牛皮外壳文件夹，走的脚下生风，生怕屋里的人反悔。

 

要知道这已经是他第五次为“退休”的事来局长办公室了，前四次均以失败告终。重组后的神盾局比以前更抠门，不给退休金不说，连办个离职都难。

 

“这年头还有需要拿着一张纸跑来跑去的事儿。”

他第三次准备出发要去签字的时候，Tony坐在复仇者总部的沙发上翘着二郎腿喝咖啡，语气里的戏谑掩饰不住。

 

 

“飞机什么时候能飞？Tony说了吗？” 

没有退休金，也没有了工作的前美国队长，现穷老汉Steve Rogers，只能向别人借飞机。

 

“立刻就走？别着急嘛！”

 

“我没着急。”

 

“好吧，”Sam识趣的闭嘴，深知醉汉从来都不承认自己喝多了这一事实，“Nat还说要给你办个脱单欢送会。”

 

“嘿，什么脱单欢送。”

 

老冰棍就是老冰棍，四倍心理素质的Steve低头从裤子兜里拿出自己的手机掩饰自己被调侃的害羞，大肌肉美国队长干什么都身手矫健，除了把拇指放在home键上指纹解锁。

 

聊天App一打开，首页提示有180条未读，点开界面提示音“嘣嘣嘣”响个不停。

 

“Cap，我之前给你提过，你可以把这个消息提示设成静音。”

 

“不了，那样可能会错过Bucky的消息。” Steve头也没抬，等着手机平静下。

 

Sam在心里骂自己就不应该心血来潮教他们俩玩手机聊天软件，给低头翻消息的人翻了个白眼。

 

 

不过Natasha想做的事情，没有人拦得住，践行party当晚举行。

办聚会的理由虽说是Steve退休欢送，还不如说是给大家找一个免费喝酒蹦迪的好机会。主角Steve坐在吧台最不起眼的角落一个人喝着一小杯鸡尾酒，他也乐得这样。

 

“告别自由单身的前一夜，不应该抓紧机会跳舞吗？”Natasha不知道什么地方转出来坐在他旁边。

 

“你知道的，我这样就挺好...嘿，什么告别单身，别乱说，我和Bucky还没...”

 

“哦，我和Bucky还没...我还是布鲁克林上世纪最后一个处男。”

Natasha懒得听他这么一本正经又无力的解释，摇头晃脑地调侃。

论打嘴架，Steve从来都不是面前这位金发红唇美女的对手，可以说这座大楼里，连Vision有时都能三两句就堵的他哑口无言。

 

“那说正经的，你这回一穷二白的去了瓦坎达，以后是怎么打算的？”Natasha知道这个人的嘴炮能力，看在现在还是名义上的“Steve”欢送会的面子上说了句“像样的话”。

 

“说实话，我不知道。”Steve侧身望着他，一脸“美国队长”式的诚恳，“Bucky还不知道我辞职过去，我没和他说。所以以后怎么样，我不太清楚，但是我觉得现在再不去，就晚了。”

 

“是够晚的了，我要是你，和Bucky的孩子都五岁了。”

 

“嘿，说什么呢！”

 

Natasha看着面前这位从来都没有喝醉的男人，一边毫无力道的反驳她，一边低头转着鸡尾酒杯上那颗小小的红色樱桃，脸竟然有点红。

 

“自从Bucky和Loki他们回来后，我就自己应该快点辞职了，”Steve望着不远处沙发上一手搂着Loki，一边和Tony打赌哈哈大笑的Thor，“虽然我认识Thor这样的神，无法说出什么无神论的话，但你看，就连他们神也有无能为力的事情，所以Bucky重新回来之后，我就知道，这样的幸运可以发生一次、两次，甚至三次，但不会一直都有。所以我要快一点。”

 

Natasha知道他说的是什么。她认识Steve很多年，从没见过他掉一滴眼泪，除了那次。

 

那时候他们终于找到了复活在无限战争中灰飞烟灭的另外一半人的方法。大家都忙得顾不上看随处都在上演的团圆重聚，耳边哭声和笑声早就混在一起，但Bucky和其他的瓦坎达居民一起从那个巨大的光圈里走出来的时候，Natasha第一次看见满脸是灰的美国队长背影明显晃了一下。Bucky走到他面前，都楞楞地一直没有动作。

 

她在不远处看着同样也很震惊的Bucky好像在给Steve擦眼泪，然后扶着他坐在旁边的土堆上，像安慰小孩子那样把他的上半身抱在怀里，低头不知道说了什么。两个人维持这个动作很久，直到耳机里传来Tony说“瓦坎达北部的防护罩又出了点小问题”，Steve才从Bucky的手臂里直起身，走出几步，又回头，犹豫了一下就重重的亲在了Bucky的嘴唇上，才起身头也不敢回的跑远了。Natasha现在想起来这个画面还是像被这两个人蠢得捂脸，她不想承认自己的朋友时至今日还这么纯情，真丢人。

 

Party一直持续到晚上11点，Steve终于脱身。大家站在停机坪上送他，本来一心急着想走的Steve被这场面弄的还稍微有点不适应。

 

Peter让他帮忙给Bucky带了一篮晚上放学刚买的皇后区三明治，Tony说自己正在布鲁克林帮他们俩看房子，等他们回来就当新房用。Natasha本来想开口调侃，被Steve求助的眼神制止住了。显然Loki的存在没有让Thor情商有所增加，他走过来拍了拍Steve的肩膀，说了句“祝你好运，我和Loki也准备了礼物，不过得等你回来再送，到时候肯定用的到。”Steve不知道他说的是什么，看向站在Thor旁边的Loki，对方一脸坏笑，显然也不会告诉他答案。

 

不同以往的送别终于结束，Peter被赶回去睡觉，其他的人回去接着续摊，Steve终于如愿以偿的上了飞机。

 

 

等飞行平稳，昆式进入了自动模式，Steve才终于有空拿出自己的手机。

 

他最近似乎染上了现代社会的“手机病”，闲暇时间成了“低头族”大军中的一员。和别人不同的是，他没有社交账号，也没在网页上浏览新闻，维护互联网的安全，通常只是在翻看和Bucky的聊天记录，或者相册。

 

他和Bucky的聊天记录很简单，基本上都是两人互相说自己今天做了什么。他们偶尔视频，Bucky甚至不太想让他来瓦坎达看他。倒不是排斥Steve的到来，偶尔实在忍不住去瓦坎达，谁都看的出来Bucky很高兴。

 

无限战争前，Shuri公主解冻了Bucky，清除了他脑海中的大部分洗脑词，Bucky身体上也没有什么后遗症，但心理的创伤再发达的科学技术也无济于事。那时候他的求生意识薄弱，但现在，Shuri不止一次和Steve讲过，白狼这次恢复的很好，是打心底里想好好活下去。

 

所以很显然，这次逞强的人从Steve变成了Bucky，他在和自己较劲。小时候倔强的Steve接受了Bucky无数次的帮助和照顾，现在轮到自己，竟然有些不知所措。

 

可是没有时间再多做准备了，飞机调整角度，通过防护罩驶入瓦坎达航线，Steve努力让自己别紧张，就当是小时候去Bucky家找他玩一样，自然一点，这件事很多年前他做过无数次。

 

 

飞机停在村子不远处的草原上，正赶上瓦坎达日出。可Steve没有时间欣赏，他从机载冰箱里拿出来Peter号称是“皇后区最好吃的”三明治，希望自己赶得上给Bucky送一顿早餐。

 

瞧，我们的超级英雄前美国队长，在大草原上快速奔跑，他的目标不是前方的罪犯窝点，而是村口的那座不起眼的小屋，他的胳膊上挂着东西，不是瓜子盾牌，而是早点篮子。

 

 

Bucky每天早上醒的很早。

他现在作息规律，天刚亮就起床，开始一天的生活。今早打开屋门，迎接他的不是瓦坎达的朝阳，而是门口一边挎着竹篮子，一只手正要敲门的Steve。

 

Steve有些不好意思，假装一手挠头，“Bucky，早上好！要一起吃早饭吗？”他知道自己现在一定蠢透了，因为他看见Bucky像小时候一样，无奈地笑了，他觉得和眼前的人相比，刚才看见的瓦坎达朝阳完全算不上美景。

 

 

Steve去换衣服的时候，Bucky从篮子里拿出来那几个被颠的乱七八糟的三明治，煮了两碗热羊奶，在门口支起平常吃饭的小桌子，他现在做这些已经非常熟练了。

 

“哪里来的三明治？我得有好几年没有吃过这个玩意儿了。”他问桌子对面吃早饭的Steve。

 

“是Peter让我帮你带的，他说这是皇后区最好吃的三明治，你一定要尝尝。你觉得味道怎么样？”Steve问他。

 

“挺好吃的，事实上我差不多忘了这东西什么味道了，所以无从比较，但是，”他看见Steve眼睛里的期待，好像小时候他Sarah不在家，他第一次给Bucky做晚餐时的样子，“还是挺好吃的。”Bucky说不出别的。

 

Steve听完明显开心起来。

 

他们俩像往常一样闲聊，以前Steve偶尔来，吃一顿饭或者住一夜便急匆匆的走了。

 

“你这次来待几天？”Bucky嚼着三明治，不经意问了Steve这个不知道怎么回答的问题。

 

“我...”Steve刚要开口，就被两个冲过来的小身影打断了。

 

“白狼，早上好！”那两个瓦坎达小孩看起来只有五六岁，他们跑过来，个子小一点的那个自然地趴在Bucky的背上，“你今天的早餐看起来和以前的很不一样。”

 

“是的，Sakaya，今天我吃三明治，你要来一点吗？”他顺手把小孩从自己的背上捞过来放在面前扶着站稳，把盘子里最后一个三明治一分为二，垫了纸塞进两个小孩子的手里。

 

“好了，你们现在要去上学了。”他和蔼的哄着两个小孩，轻轻拍了拍他们的后背，催促他们别再耽搁去学校的时间。

 

一直都没有说话的高一点的小姑娘把自己手里攥着的一个花瓣有点残角的花别在Bucky的耳朵上，拉着自己的弟弟挥手和他说再见。

 

Steve看着Bucky把花从自己的耳朵上拿下来，还笑了一下，随手插在灶台旁边的土坯花瓶里，瓶子里已经有四只花了。他突然觉得Shuri说的是真的，Bucky在这里过的很好，比他想的好很多，很多...

 

“你刚刚说呆多久？”Bucky显然习惯了那朵花和那些孩子的存在，接着问Steve刚才他们被打断的问题。

 

Steve突然就想放弃自己在路上想的那些说辞和借口，选择说实话。

 

“这次和以前不一样，我和神盾局辞职了，是无业游民，来蹭吃蹭喝。”说完他咬了一口自己的三明治。

 

“你真是。”Bucky觉得他比小时候还幼稚，但也没有多说什么，像是默许。

 

 

Steve就这样“名不正言不顺”地在Bucky的小屋住下了。

Wakanda的生活很悠闲，充足的阳光和肥沃的土地让一切都变得简单了很多，Bucky一个人完全应付的过来。有时晒着太阳Steve恍惚觉得时间已经静止，一切都变得缓慢。偶尔他也会觉得自己不太适应这里，但他从未曾没有机会彻底融入哪里，只不过Bucky在这里，他也就在这里。

 

 

今天Steve的悠闲午后被两头犀牛打破了。

 

他和Bucky靠在河边晒太阳，看着对岸的羊群吃草，等太阳落山前捞起河里的渔网。那两头穿着铠甲的犀牛冲过来，像两辆小型装甲坦克，Steve身体里的应急机制立刻反应，缓过神来他和Bucky已经一人一只制服了那两个庞然大物。看守的人气喘吁吁追过来，在他们俩的帮助下给鼻孔里喘着粗气的两头犀牛各打了一针，片刻之后，大家伙们像是消气了，乖乖站起来，任由看守者牵着高高竖起来的角，准备回去。Steve和Bucky手头没有着急的事情，帮忙护送犀牛。

 

“你给他们注射了什么？”Bucky走在犀牛队伍的一侧，小心翼翼地把手放在身边大家伙的眼睛旁边，看着那只变温和了的眼睛，丝毫找不到刚才的攻击力。

 

“是Shuri公主研究的镇定剂，专门给这些战斗犀牛准备的。”

 

“这两个大家伙怎么突然打起来了？”战斗犀牛一直都训练有素，这么打架Steve有些好奇。

 

“现在正好是犀牛的繁殖季节，他们两个为了同一头母犀牛大打出手。”

 

Steve没想到是这个原因，他和Bucky互相看了一眼，Bucky笑了起来，“这样的确容易打架，他们又没有办法double date。”说完还向Steve做了个鬼脸。

 

等两头犀牛平安到达，Bucky和Steve与看守者告别。Steve回家准备晚饭，Bucky去草原上赶回羊群。

 

 

Steve一人在篱笆围起的后院里手忙脚乱的准备晚饭，从田里回来的邻居路过，告诉他土豆蒸一下会更好去皮。他忙着道谢，邻居走了之后才反应过对方是怎么称呼自己的“白狼家的”。这个称呼他听着有些别扭，却自然的忘了反驳。

 

其实除了Bucky重新回来那天他脑子一热发生的那个吻，他从未和Bucky说过什么，同样Bucky也对此只字未提。Natasha那群人时不时调侃像是在催促，但他一直没有想好怎么和Bucky表达自己的心意。就像从很多年前起他就在等一个right partner，他知道会有那么一个正好的时机，说出这一切。他渴望又不那么慌张，因为现在他们住在一起，睡在一张床上，枕头挨着枕头，一起生活，仿佛已经这样很久了。

 

Bucky赶着他的羊群回来了，怀里还抱着最小的那一只。

 

“怎么样了，我的Stevie，我们今天晚上有饭吃吗？”

 

他自然地开着玩笑，把慢吞吞走着的羊赶进羊圈，摸了摸最小的那只羊的脑袋。随后走到灶台边，用手指捏了一块做好了的烤肉扔进嘴里。

 

“唔，味道还不错，比之前打仗的时候手艺进步了不少。”说完才去小河边洗手洗脸，坐在小桌子旁乖乖等着开饭。

 

 

晚饭后天刚刚擦黑，这个小村子不像纽约，离瓦坎达的市中心很远，周末偶尔有些篝火晚会，平常最多就是大家聚在一起聊聊天。但每天Bucky家门口都是最热闹的。村子里的小孩子们都喜欢来找他玩，不仅因为他脾气很好，高大，可以让他们爬上爬下，Bucky还会给他们讲故事。

 

要是说出去让人闻风丧胆的Winter Soldier现在的晚间生活是给孩子们讲睡前故事，肯定没人相信，但Steve知道眼前的人是Bucky barnes，这些都开始说的通。Bucky本来就是温柔的人，他对那些小不点们有无限的耐心和哄他们的法子。何况Shuri公主说过，这样和人的沟通和交流，可以帮助他恢复的更好。

 

Steve总是坐在旁边作为听众之一，他偶尔辨别的出来有些故事Bucky融入了自己的经历。他们一起在欧洲的冰天雪地里穿行，他一个人在遥远的罗马尼亚逃亡。但这些现在在Bucky的口中变成了一个又一个的奇幻历险，孩子们听的津津有味，Steve知道，他全都想起来了，可以讲述代表着愿意面对一切。

 

当月亮上升到树梢的第二个枝桠，Bucky的故事时间结束了，他带着孩子们，把他们一个一个送回家里，道晚安，约定明天的故事时间。Steve每次都会跟着一起，他不想让Bucky在热闹之后一个人走回来，小时候的Bucky最讨厌这样。

 

今天送完最后一个孩子，没有直接回家，Bucky坚持去羊圈看一眼自己的小羊。

 

晚饭前被抱着回来的那只小羊正趴在羊圈的一角，看到两人走过来，四条小腿用力，从地上站起来。

 

“晚上好，你还醒着呀，你可应该睡觉了。”Bucky自然而然的坐在羊圈旁，顺着小羊的背，像是在哄一个小孩子睡觉。

 

“白天发生了什么？我看它好像在发抖。”Steve看着木栅栏里边的那个白色小团子，在Bucky的安抚把头埋进前腿。

 

“它是这里最小的羊，本来不是我的羊。半个月前雨季发大水，又打了很大的雷，她不知道从哪里跑来的，我把她从河边捞起来，白天她好像被那两头犀牛吓到了，我要多留心，这样她才能健康的长大。”

 

Bucky说话声音越来越轻，直到那只小羊完全安静下来，才回头示意Steve起身回家。

他眼睛里的温柔还没消失，月光下亮晶晶的闪着柔光。Steve就看着这双眼睛，不自觉凑过过身子，吻住了他。

这是他们的第二个吻，应该在浪漫的环境里，至少不是黑灯瞎火的羊圈旁边，但他来不及想这些了，现在他满脑子都是Bucky。热呼呼的口腔让人沦陷，他舔过Bucky有些干燥的嘴唇，牙齿，最后和他的舌头纠缠在一起。他们的胳膊，互相勒着彼此的背，比旁边羊圈的篱笆纠结得还要紧。

夜晚足够安静，没有霓虹灯的夜晚总是特别漫长，他们有的是时间进行一个不疾不徐的温柔亲近。这才是他想给Bucky的，不是那些战火纷飞，卷着土味急切又莽撞的亲近，不管是以前还是现在，Bucky都是温柔的，是他所有温暖的来源。

他们跌跌撞撞的回到Bucky的屋子里，Bucky用脚把木门关上，随后自己就被压在那块有些摇晃的木板上。

Steve吻他的眼睛，他的脖子，他身上每一块快要消失不见的伤疤。轻柔又固执的在他肩膀和振金手臂的连接处流连，手始终把他护在怀里，另一只和他十指紧扣。

“他们经常送给你花吗？”他晕晕乎乎的听见Steve在耳边问，热气闹的他有些痒，他单手帮Steve脱掉碍事的上衣，没忍住笑了出来。

“我还在想你什么时候会问我这件事，就知道你忍不住。”Steve从Bucky眼里看见了许久不见的一点淘气和狡黠。他们小时候每一次闹腾的街道小冒险，Bucky赢了之后就会露出如此得意的样子，像只吃了鱼罐头的猫。

Steve这时候被逮到吃小孩的醋也顾不上害羞，他搂在Bucky背后的手向下滑进他的内裤了，捏着对方紧实的屁股，摸准了腰窝，按了一下，Bucky在他怀里被刺激的扭动着下半身，脚不自觉的开始蹬Steve的裤子，迫不及待想贴更近。

“除了这个你还想过什么？Bucky？”温热的气息喷在Bucky敏感的耳骨上，痒的他蜷缩起了脚趾。

“我想你快点，别磨蹭了！”被压着折磨了很久的人终于爆发，挣脱了Steve的钳制，手指灵活的帮他脱了最后的衣服，两个人结束毫无进展的对话，撞进彼此的身体。

 

事实证明，前美国队长并不是表面看起来那么禁欲，小Steve真的长大了，不止过了多久Bucky缓过神来躺在床上这么想着。

显然刚才的一番折腾还没能让Steve满足，他们两个躺在同一个枕头上，脸离得很近，鼻尖蹭着彼此，Steve 的手一下一下抚摸着他的后背，像他之前安慰着那只还不适应的小羊。

“你还想过什么，Bucky？”执着的人还没有忘记刚才的问题，贴着他的嘴唇问他，又暧昧又坏的样子，宛如羽毛扫在Bucky心上，他向下低头，用脸颊蹭Steve这几天来不及刮的胡子。

“我想你能忍到什么时候再吻我，想你能忍到什么时候再来看我。”

这个回答甜蜜的显然超过了Steve的想象，他忽然紧张起来，像是恍然大悟，又有点害怕，“那我迟到了吗？Bucky，我迟到了吗？”

“我从你出生就认识你了，以前的事我这几个月都想起来了，”Bucky没有直接回答他的问题，“我认识你一辈子了，你做什么我都知道。我的小Steve。”

即使正在夜晚，Steve也想确认一下自己是不是在做梦。他在这一瞬间想把自己完全展示给Bucky看。虽然他们现在都没穿衣服，刚才Bucky的手几乎摸遍了他的全身，他还是觉得还不够。管什么“对的时间”，他想把自己的一切，心底的东西都摆在Bucky面前，以为Bucky就是那个对的人，这一直都是他的right partner。他突然有些慌张，不知道应该怎么表白，没人跟他说过这件事情，以前身边的人也没有谁能给他展示怎么样才算是表白，Thor那些“格外曲折”的案例显然给不了他任何借鉴。

“我真的应该早点辞职。”他最后只能说出这么一句话，并且把Bucky更紧的搂在身前。

“嘿，你还是美国队长吗？队长不能说出这样的话。”Bucky捏着他的脸，假装在检查他是不是真的Steve。

“我辞职了，现在只是Steve rogers。我做了太久别人的captain America，但现在只想做Bucky的Steve，他们，我们的邻居们，叫我Bucky家的，我觉得很好听。”

Bucky被他语无伦次的话逗乐了。印象里Steve从来都没有这样说过话。他记忆里几十年前的Steve是那个拼命想入伍，恨九头蛇恨不得不眠不休剿灭他们的人，这几年的Steve是到处跑拯救世界的人。这是Steve的心愿，或者说是Captain America的宿命，所以他从来都不催他，甚至不阻止他，他把不能再战斗的自己当作Captain America的补给站。但现在他说只想做Steve rogers，Bucky知道，Steve是他的，从很久以前就是。

他们像两条困在浅滩中的鱼，用一个又一个的吻交换着彼此口中的空气，不知又过了多久，Steve把卷到床尾的薄毯子拉上来，给两个人盖好，他又吻Bucky的额头，然后告诉他，他们该睡觉了。

第二天Steve被窗外的鸟鸣叫醒，习惯性的往旁边伸手，属于Bucky的位置床单已经没有了温度，他猛地坐起来，还不清醒的大脑闪过一百种可能性，匆匆忙忙套上裤子，拉开门冲了出去。

 

幸好那一百种可怕的事情都没有发生，Bucky只是在灶台前做早餐。他穿着藏蓝色的袍子，一块卡其色方格的大围巾抱着他的左肩，是Natasha上个圣诞送他的礼物。

 

“瞧我的小Steve一大早就秀自己的肌肉。”听见门响，Bucky回头看见Steve愣在门口，脸上还有点没睡醒的迷糊，外加点失魂落魄。

 

Steve走过去，从背后抱着他，把脸埋在Bucky的头发里，高挺的鼻尖磨蹭着他温热的脖颈。Bucky手上有面粉，用胳膊轻轻戳了Steve一下，“怎么了，一大早这样，快来尝尝我做的苹果派好不好吃。昨天Sakaya来听故事的时候带过来的苹果。”

 

他掰了一小块刚出炉的苹果派，向后递给黏黏糊糊的Steve，对方不仅一口吞了那块苹果派，还亲了他手背一下。

 

“好吃吗？我觉得还可以。有点像小时候我妈妈做的。”Bucky又给自己塞了一块，声音有些含糊，“你还记得那味道吗？”

 

“记得，那时候家里有了好事，就会给邻居送苹果派，你还会在送去的路上偷吃。”

 

“有一次还被我妈抓到了，哈哈！” 

 

Bucky笑起来向后靠在Steve身上，那些遥远的少年时光仿佛是又酸又甜的苹果派，永远温热。

 

“你想回去吗Steve？”Bucky突然开口问。

 

“去哪？”Steve没反应过来，一头雾水。

 

“回Brooklyn，看看那些老街道，老房子，不知道还有没有。”

 

Steve显然没想到有一天Bucky回说出这样的话，他看着Bucky的眼睛，仔细确认。

 

“嘿，Buck，听着，你...不必这样，我们...我们在这里很好。”

 

“不，不是因为这些。你知道的小时候我总想离开家里，去战场，去远方。但其实我从战争一开始就想回家了，”他说到这，不自觉有些撅起了嘴，和小时候一样的委屈模样，“现在我终于准备好了，可以回家，还和你一起，以前从来都不敢想象这些。”

 

Steve觉得自己好像有一辈子没有听Bucky说过这么多话，以前他总是能说会道的那个，但是经历了那些，穿越过几十年的时光，那些属于Bucky的原本样子才慢慢冰雪消融。

 

他想自己应该再努力一些，再温暖一些，抱紧眼前这个又开始对未来充满希望的人。

 

 

当他和Bucky把要送给邻居的苹果派装进篮子里，准备出门的时候，正遇见上学路上的Sakaya姐弟。

 

“白狼，你要去哪里儿？”

 

Bucky篮子里拿出来一块热乎乎的苹果派，放在小男孩手里，笑着回头看紧盯着小姑娘手里花的人，侧头笑着回答：

 

“去哪里啊，去未来。”

 

Fin.


End file.
